This invention relates to a paper sheet counting and half-wrapping or band-sealing device and, more particularly, to a paper sheet transfer apparatus used in such device.
Heretofore, in this kind of the paper sheet transfer apparatus, after the number of paper sheets is counted, the sheets are pushed from the sides of their trailing edges and transported in this manner in the direction of the half-wrapping unit (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification No. 57-8616). It is also known to shift a pile of paper sheets onto a transfer belt, whereby the sheets are transferred in the free state without holding the sheets on the belt (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Specification No. 50-98791).
However, these known apparatuses are subject to deviation from the intended route, folding or loss of the paper sheets during transport thereof, or to insufficient tightness in half-wrapping caused by transverse shifting of the paper sheets during transport thereof towards the half-wrapping unit. Thus it is not possible with these known apparatuses to realize a positive transport or half-wrapping of the paper sheets.